mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 15
---- From BobaFett2 I was wondering about how to modify my sig. I want to add a thing for my shop, but there isn't anything obvious that will point me in the right direction. :I would recommend switching to a simpler sig that you can edit yourself, and then work your way up to fanciness. Then you won't need to ask people for help with these things :) Ajraddatz Talk 02:24, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I tried that with him but the EZ sig was not working maybe now I'd try it if I were you BobaFett2-- 02:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Pages On some people's pages, like Nitecrew's or Joeman's, it has a picture of them in MLN. Is there a special way to do that, or do I just need to take some sort of snapshot of my screen? :Congrats, you answered your own question. Yes, you need to make a snapshot of your screen. There are multiple ways to do this: :# If your computer has a button labeled "PrtSc", press that and the screen's current image will be copied to the clipboard. (You may need to hold down Fn while pressing PrtSc.) Paste the clipboard into an image editor such as Photoshop, GIMP or MS Paint. Crop the image down and submit it. :# Install GIMP if you have not done so already. GIMP has a "screenshot" function. In the toolbox, press File -> Acquire -> Screenshot, if I have it correctly. :# Get a digital camera and take a picture of the screen. :Hope this helps. 23:16, November 25, 2009 (UTC) The last message The last message was from me BobaFett2 02:57, November 24, 2009 (UTC) EZ Sig-BobaFett2 I still can't add any text boxes to the EZsig2. It just is not working. I made a really really simple sig, but it doesn't have any color or anything like that. Could you please give me some pointers? 03:01, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :This is why I marked the EZsig templates for deletion... :I'm sorry, I'm not entirely positive on how the EZsig templates work. Like Ajraddatz said, the simplest sig works best. Here are some pointers for making a good sig: ::# If it's not fancy, don't fret. If you are having difficulties wrapping your head around the difficult stuff, don't worry. ::# For text color, use Your text goes here. You can enter an English color name (red, blue, pink, black) or a hex value (#0000FF, #A234D9.) If you're familiar with HTML and CSS, you'll know what hex values are. ::# Background colors: Your text goes here ::# When using font/background colors on links, place the tags INSIDE the link. Your text goes here ::# Don't make it too long or too flashy. I'm guilty of this. :Have a look at simple sigs such as Ajraddatz's for examples of good sig coding. I don't recommend mine, it's a wee too complex. 23:16, November 25, 2009 (UTC) LEGO Wikianswers Before you die again (:P), you should have a look at this. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 23:18, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Nice, you barely missed me there. =P 23:22, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Userpage! I like your userpage, and I am sure that lots of other users do to! Because of this, would you like me to remove the "Edit this page" and "History" buttons? When you want to edit it, you can just remove the code. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 23:38, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :No thanks, I can do that myself...I hope. 01:08, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Heh, alright then. Ajraddatz Talk 01:09, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Still going to do it by yourself? (I want to do it :D) Ajraddatz Talk 03:25, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ack, go ahead. 03:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::O.O It worked... er, I mean... It worked, of course. Glad to be of help :) Ajraddatz Talk 03:34, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Heh, didn't even think about that one XD Ajraddatz Talk 03:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::As powerful as we may be, we always fail to view things from a lower level. 03:45, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Another option if you want to edit your page is to manualy insert the pagename into your browser's search bar to go to the edit mode. I did that and i can see the code ::::I knew that, but any user that really is capable of wrapping their head around is safe when viewing the code. As you know, I hid it so those curious little minds won't take it, mess it up, and show it to every new user on the planet =P 00:57, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Reformatting all of the pages You know the community has settled on a particular look for the pages which includes headings. I noticed that you are going through and removing the headings from a number of articles. Don't you think there should be a community discussion before going through and reformatting all of the articles? To be honest the changes you are making look like busy work and I don't think they make the article easier to read. Other opinions may vary. 05:18, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Yea I liked the old format better. ::I agree with Nitecrew... somewhat. Ajraddatz Talk 14:19, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::If the community can come up with a better format for the articles then I would be all for it. I am not against changing the articles. I am against starting an edit war. Seems to me the best way to proceed is to copy an article or two into someones user space, reformat the article, and then let the community vote about which version they like better. There could be more than one proposal for changing the articles. Maybe it could be a contest, I would be willing to chip in a bunch of clicks. 17:04, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry I missed this topic. AT any rate, my point when I remove the headings is this: Headings are there to organize information and make it easier to navigate. In super-duper-mini-stubs on minor Networkers and Items, there's no need to categorize information. Using understandable and complete sentences is. Not only that, but the headings are becoming part of the text. In my opinion, the article should be possible to read aloud without the headings and be completely understandable. 00:51, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, it does look more professional without headings.. :/ Ajraddatz Talk 02:44, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::...which, of course, is why I'm removing them. 03:03, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. Is this file really still needed? It has been 8 months since it was uploaded. 19:20, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Isnt that the picture that is used for the search button in the side bar during the april fools thing? Rollback I hate rollback, it is useless. On LEGO Wikiansers, I changed the name to Maintenance and included the ability to move files and suppress redirects. Should something like that happen here? Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 15:20, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Can you help me All the new users want me to teach them how to put a link when you click a picture, and I have to say I not that good at it I never learned so HOW DO I??? thanks and -- 18:32, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Use this: -- 23:15, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ok thanks! um I have a long way to go before I can try out to be an administrator (I need main space edits) but does it effect it that I was blocked once because (if you remember) it was just a misunderstanding and by brother said I could do the edits to his page that I did. so does it effect me?-- 00:09, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Only to some degree. How "fit" you are to be an admin is not determined by a mathematical formula derived from how many blocks you have and how many edits you have, but what other users really think. If you're really helpful to the wiki and make a real effort to fix the articles, the voters will appreciate you even more. Ajraddatz, for example, was off to a rocky start—among his first discussions was a heated argument over whether admins should have high MLN Ranks. But over time, he won a better reputation by actively helping new members and supporting the wiki. 00:16, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ok thanks FB100!-- 00:19, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Help!!! I just went on to my page using internet explorer and it looks horible! :( My page looks fine in google chrome but messes up in internet explorer! I don't know whether to use internet explorer our google chrome or firefox or safari or opera I guess I could go with the most widely used. But I think people should not make corecting edits unless they try it out in several top browsers. This is really anoying me. Maybe you have some good ideas? -- 19:22, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :We are currently testing out the new Rich Text editor! It is supposed to be good :/ Ajraddatz Talk 23:16, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Traffic Page What is a traffic page or traffin game? Are they different? Or are they the same? -- 22:13, December 5, 2009 (UTC) they are the same. Made by him. -- 23:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hello and help On certain user's pages, where the Wiki My Lego Network symbol would be, instead it shows a picture of them. How can I do that? Next, can you check the template talk:store page? I put my store back up for probation and I have over 5 customers. If you approve it, then do I place the template that says that you approve of my store on my page or do you? -- 23:03, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :That's a glitchy, annoying, and unrecommended template, but you can read about how to use it at Template:L. 01:57, December 9, 2009 (UTC) User and Talk Space Edits The user and talk space edits are getting crazy, should we bring in a policy against them? There needs to be a ruleset over what should and should not be done. First, the complex userpages and sigs need to stop. Can I delete the ez sig templates? Actually, I suppose that I should start a forum on this... what are your thoughts? Ajraddatz Talk 05:11, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I am all for anything that gets people editing articles instead of using the site for nothing but social networking. Having said that, if we delete those templates a lot of signatures would be broken all over the site. 16:24, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :My bot could do it, and also, does it matter? Anyone who is active would fix their sigs right away anyways. Ajraddatz Talk 19:56, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Ya, but I can already foresee all the messages about 'my signature is broken', 'someone broke my signature, punish them', and 'could you fix my signature' 20:03, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Sitenotice could help that. Just post a message that they've got a week or so before EZSig goes out of style. Didn't I already bring this topic up at Articles for Scrap? 20:57, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Store 4 of my customers have recieved the items that they ordered. I couldn't find the other one (lpchester) until now but once he accepts my friend request I will give them the clicks and items. -- 21:23, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Please add headings when starting a new conversation. At any rate, you'll still need a total of five, and there's no use reminding me until you've got all of them. 21:25, December 10, 2009 (UTC) My sig My sig. I made a link to my Brickipedia page. Can you fix my sig I am not sure how-I just need the last line linked to brickipedia. -- 21:43, December 10, 2009 (UTC) My sig I cannot get my sig to link correctly to brickipedia. Can you do it for me? -- 21:45, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry if I'm being rude (the above comment is a perfect example of my civility), but if you can't understand your own sig's code, I don't recommend modifying it unless you're making it simpler in the process. 21:48, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I do understand the code, the link simply doesn't work. -- 21:50, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I think I get the problem. External links don't use | to separate the URL and link text. And by the way, these external links violate the sig policy. 21:51, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Sig Oh. Can I just say that without a link? I think I get it. -- 21:54, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, that's perfectly fine. As long as there is no link involved. 21:55, December 10, 2009 (UTC) dude!!!!!!!!!! why is my Joeman pic and your deleted? and the template L is not working ether :-(-- 16:06, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry that I've done this, but go to the main page and look at the sitenotice. I am removing all avatars treated as wiki-images to clean up clutter and get our noses out of userpages. 16:07, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Did we really give people enough notice? 24 hour notice before we start to delete images!?! Seems a bit quick to me. Also, I am for removing extra images but the basic avatar images for the user pages are not the problem we are fighting. We want a certain sense of community and a place to be creative, that is what the user pages are for. 16:30, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :I am aware of your response to my inconceivably rash actions. Also, German77's Top Users needs to be either 1) replaced with a different image that does not credit German or 2) deleted and replaced with a text header. 16:32, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Holy crap! You deleted my pics that were on my shop and user page! Bring them back! Why did you do that! -- 23:09, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Because this wiki isn't a social networking site, it is an encyclopedia. If you start editing the mainspace and improving pages, then feel free to upload more. Ajraddatz Talk 23:13, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Ok sorry. But why did you have to delete my page image? Not to criticize but you deleted the main pic on my page. :You mean your avatar? I can restore that, FB100Z didn't mean to delete the avatars (or did he?). Ajraddatz Talk 23:17, December 11, 2009 (UTC) You should probably ask him if he meant to-If you check my page it is the thing in the box that shows my badges and stuff. -- 23:19, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, sorry for deleting the avatars (the amount of precious time I spent contemplating on the subject in discussion was rather miniscule, and hence my decision was rash beyond all measures of human conceivability.) It's the LEGO creations and logos that get me. 01:40, December 14, 2009 (UTC) You did the same on my store (the flying items) and my user page please put them back! 14:29, December 14, 2009 (UTC) P.S why didn't you ask first! Racers Rookie Badge You know the MLN user Legodac has all of the Robot Chronicles Badges, even racers and headline hero in addition to city, agents, keys to the city. I think that it is possible to get more racing trophies, you just have to try harder. -- 21:38, December 14, 2009 (UTC) question ah yes can you tell me how you get no advertisement of other wikis on your page? also if you look at some of my pages and see that it is partly transparent I want you to know I did not get it from your page, I was searching CSS code and found that it worked. Last but not least: why did you delete the L''' template? can I have the code to use on my wiki? -- 01:09, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm? No advertisement of other wikis? Where? :No worries, I don't have copyright concerns over CC-BY-SA Licensing. :I deleted the L template because the user masthead messed up the absolute positioning and it was becoming overused. To duplicate it for your wiki, just make an absolutely positioned with proper width and height properties to fit into the box at left. Try using the MeasureIt Firefox addon to figure out the dimensions you need. 23:20, December 15, 2009 (UTC) store '''bobafett2 wanted me to tell you: that you are not approving his store yet he has customers -- 23:13, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Approved. 23:20, December 15, 2009 (UTC) thank you!-- 23:24, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Yes thank you Thank you very much for approving my store. -- 23:26, December 15, 2009 (UTC)